To Start Anew
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Sasuke comes back from a mission now as an Anbu. He still can't forget that naruto left 6 years ago, and imagines his surprise when he meets his son's new teacher? (SasuNaru) implied GaaraNaru


**A/N: ANOTHER SPUN OF THE MOMENT TYPE OF FIC!!! **Gods how long has it been since I last did one of this? I know you all wanted the **"Happy Birthday love" **sequel, but as I was typing that one I got this idea... odd huh?  
  
For those who don't know... A spun of the moment type of fic, is a kind of fic that I write when the idea fancies me, and I continue as the fancy continues... so you have to be patient with me...  
  
Now onto the fic.  
  
**To start anew.**   
By Ran Mouri.  
  
Another mission well done, another two moths to go back home...  
  
Uchiha Sasuke, Captain Konoha's ANBU troupes smiled lightly, almost imperceptivity as he neared Kohonagure's borders. It have been... what, three months? Four? It didn't matter really, he was tired and wanted to sleep.  
  
"Uchiha-sama!" The guards at the door saluted him respectfully as him and his men entered the village, staring around for some changes that would most likely happen... it was an habit of them to do so, since they would spend so much time away.  
  
This time though, everything seemed in order.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!!!" A feminine voice cried as Sakura ran to him waving and smiling. Sasuke frowned.... If Sakura was here to greet him, something was definitely odd.  
  
"Sakura." He sighed bowing his head a little in acknowledgment. His troupes grinned at him and left for their homes, their families would be surely waiting. Some elbowed him lightly as they passed them, some even dared to whisper jokes... All stayed quiet after a deadly Sharingan induced glare.  
  
Sasuke smirked satisfied...  
  
"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at school with the children?" He asked the pink haired woman with a raised eyebrow. Sakura blushed a little and motioned for him to follow her...  
  
She had not wanted to became a Jounin after the trials they had passed, she thought that maybe, if she became a good teacher...A lot of mistakes would be prevented from happening again.  
  
The Uchiha frowned at that... they all felt Naruto's lost... over the years, his absence was felt even stronger than most, he wasn't dead, or at least Sasuke hoped, but he was a missing-nin for about six years now. Having left the village after they defeated Itachi...  
  
No one knew where he left... or why... No one but Sasuke himself, and that was his most treasured memory... Naruto had confided in him... and no one else...  
  
He had gone to the Uchiha mansion one night to fine Naruto waiting for him in the garden, with the moon illuminating his blonde hair and his light blue eyes shadowed by his quickly growing locks.  
  
He looked breathtaking in Sasuke's opinion... but he would never say that to the smaller Shinobi. He was the heir of his clan, he had to keep his reputation intact, and he had to produce an heir to continue his tradition.... He had to save his clan.  
  
The dark haired boy had raised an eyebrow at the blonde and waited, Naruto knew him, and would soon start talking; years of being teammates had made them come to a sort of understanding.  
  
And just as he had predicted, his companion smiled softly and looked at him in the eyes...  
  
"I'm leaving..." he said slowly. And Sasuke's heart seemed to tighten.  
  
"What?" He whispered.  
  
"I'm leaving Konoha." Naruto clarified. "It's time for me to leave... you and I know it's for the best." His eyes were so calm, he wasn't sad or angry, he was just... defeated.  
  
"Why?" It seemed his mind, in its shock, could only produce monosyllables.  
  
"You know why, Sasuke... this is not my home." And those melancholic blue eyes rose to heavens. "I can't love Konoha like I should... I can't give it what it needs right now... and I have to learn to love this town... if I ever want to become Hokage after Tsunade-baba."  
  
"You are telling me you are leaving... because you want to be a fucking Hokage? You are leaving all of us?!" Uchiha hissed. 'You are leaving ....me?' He wanted to ask, but he didn't dare. His rage boiled further when he saw his friend, only friend, best friend, love... nod his head lightly.  
  
"I came to tell you because I thought you'd be calmer than others... and would clam everyone once they realize I'm gone..." Damn Naruto. He had the courage to lay on him that responsibility, to leave him alone in his huge, cold house, to leave his team, his friends... everything...  
  
...Because of that stupid dream....  
  
"So... please don't tell anyone, ne? Tsunade-baba knows why I'm leaving too... she'll put me as a missing-nin but won't send ANBUs after me... I'm calm." Sasuke was gifted with another warm smile then and those small hands, the same hands he had fantazied night after night since he hit puberty, waved at him.  
  
Naruto left...  
  
'Wait... come back... I love you, I need you, and I can't keep going without you by my side.... Naruto I acknowledge you.... Please don't leave me... please don't abandon me too... Naruto... love, I promise I won't hurt you... NARUTO!!!' He wanted to scream, yell, plead, he would have thrown himself at the blonde's feet and clung to his knees if that would have made him stay by his side. But his traitorous body stood in place, his mouth refused to open; his throat was in a knot...  
  
He stood in his garden until sunrise...  
  
His wide eyes spilling silent tears....  
  
Long after Naruto left them...  
  
The news spread quickly afterwards...  
  
All his friends cried...  
  
His past rivals spent long months of depression...  
  
Sasuke himself? He had taken it the worst... and no one could understand why...  
  
Konoha mourned the lost of their future Hokage...  
  
Back to present Sasuke looked at Sakura, she had grown into a beautiful woman all right, slender, well endowed, very intelligent... his husband was lucky...  
  
Yes... everyone had moved on with their lives after they came to accept Naruto wouldn't be back... Odd as his or her outcomes were, no one was surprised... it was a chain reaction that no one could really stop.  
  
Sasuke was so depressed that he rarely took missions... or took care of himself for that matter... he didn't look as handsome and cool as before (not that he cared about it anyway...) and his fan club slowly started to loose interest in him.  
  
Ino slowly started to realize that if she wanted someone handsome and intelligent by her side, she would better look on her side than to chase Sasuke, and that's how she became Ino Nara, Shikamaru's wife...  
  
Everyone expected that one...  
  
Also Sakura couldn't find comfort in his anymore (being so withdrawn and hostile) so she bought herself a puppy, which unexpectedly led her to her husband... Kiba.  
  
THAT one was a shock...  
  
Chouji bought Chi... Ichi.... That ramen stall Naruto liked to eat in, and made it into a huge company...  
  
Even though some thought out it, it still surprised them....  
  
Hinata became a doctor and had Shino as her assistant... they married soon after...  
  
No shock on that one...  
  
And speaking of Hyuga... Neji became an ANBU himself... and was his current rival...  
  
Sigh...  
  
".... And it's so different from now!! They seem happy but you can never be sure... Iuka-sensei is supervising but... Sasuke?" Sakura paused. "You are drifting away again, aren't you?" Pink colored Sasuke's cheeks.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's ok... now because of it you'll be as unprepared for the surprise as I was..." She grinned evilly. The Anbu blinked.  
  
Surprise?  
  
"Don't look at me lie that." Sakura smirked. "As I was saying..." she started again as she led him into the school grounds. "Iruka-sensei came this morning and told me I would be taking another class since the group I had would be taken by another teacher to prepare the gennin earlier... Imagine my surprise! I was FURIOUS!!"  
  
Sasuke nodded staring at the children play in the playground... apparently they were playing tag and hiding from each other using the techniques they needed to learn...  
  
Interesting...  
  
His eyes immediately scanned for the small black hair that he knew would be among them, hiding in the back most likely because of the boy's shy personality.  
  
Ah, there he was...  
  
A small smile made its way to Sasuke's lips...  
  
His very own miracle....  
  
"You are looking for Takara–chan huh? He's gotten better than we thought... even now I can't find him..." Sakura smiled as Sasuke blinked.  
  
"He's hiding behind a tree Sakura..." he said softly. The pink haired woman giggled and shook her head.  
  
"That's a clone Sasuke..." She corrected him and suddenly he could see it wasn't little Takara at all... Maybe the boy had gotten better in this four months we was away...  
  
Little Takara... his own little treasure...  
  
He guessed he had taken his loneliness the worst... t first he was depressed but every time he felt like killing himself, he thought that Naruto had been alone for years and he wasn't as sorry for himself as Sasuke felt.... And that depressed him further...  
  
He started to drink, to get angry at everything... maybe now he understood what Gaara of the sand felt...  
  
Maybe that was what Naruto felt all those years ago... when he mocked him... when the whole village hated him...  
  
Maybe he was right to leave....  
  
Once he had accepted that fact he got angry with Naruto... He started to hate him for leaving him... 'I don't need you...' he had thought, while bedding woman after woman...he could hardly remember their names now, much less their faces... it was hard remembering a face when all he could see was Naruto in his bed, with him, loving him...  
  
And then... one of those cursed women snapped... yelling at him and cursing him, asking him why was that demon child so important, jealous... she had thrown everything in the room to him and then some things that were nailed to the floor too...  
  
The little bitch was strong...  
  
And she had a sharp tongue too...  
  
"SO WHAT IF HE LEFT YOU!!!" She had screamed suddenly. "MAYBE HE GOT TIRED OF YOUR COLD PRICK AND WENT TO FUCK THAT OTHER DEMON GUY OF THE SAND!!!"  
  
He was at her side in an instant, crushing her neck with his bare hand.  
  
"What?" he had hissed. The woman would have been scared, if she wasn't so angry, so she just smirked at him and hissed venomously.  
  
"Didn't you know? Iruka got a letter from that freak... he's in the Hidden Sand Village..." Sasuke's hand went slack...  
  
Naruto had gone to Gaara...  
  
Naruto had left him for Gaara...  
  
Naruto... and Gaara...  
  
It was too much... he dressed as fast as he could and left for him house...ignoring the bitch's screaming, demanding for him to come back and face her like the man he was supposed to be...  
  
Once in his house he had locked himself in and had cried, long, hard, as he had not cried in years. He broke every mirror and toppled every piece of furniture he owned over. Nothing in the house was spared from his rage...  
  
That is until he found his knives...  
  
So shiny... tempting...  
  
It would be so easy just to let the pain go away...  
  
He took one in his hand... and neared it to his wrist...  
  
Maybe Gaara would come in later to pick his blood of his Gould...  
  
He had taken everything else from Sasuke anyway...  
  
But just as he was going to do it, some one appeared before him...  
  
Kakashi... Kakashi was staring at him with a stern expression in his face, for once his mask was off... and in his arms he held a small bundle covered with a blue blanket.  
  
Wha-?  
  
As the older man had explained, he had been alerted by some farmers of screaming and crying on the outskirts of Konoha, on one of the farthest houses, since people refused to approach the house in fear of fining some ghost, Kakashi had been sent...  
  
And what he found left him cold...  
  
There was a baby in there... sucking on his mother's corpse's breasts... trying to feed... Apparently the mother died at childbirth and since she lived alone, and had no relatives or friends... no one had cared enough to check on her... and the bay had been left alone, trying to survive.  
  
Kakashi had wanted to get the baby to the hospital; maybe Hinata would adopt him, since she was unable to have her own children... But as the older man approached, the baby turned to look at him...  
  
It was a boy... with wisps of black hair in his head... one black eye and the other... red...  
  
Sharingan red eye...  
  
It wasn't difficult for the Jounin to know whom the father was...He took the baby in his arms and brought it to the Uchiha mansion.  
  
Sasuke has stared at his son for hours in awe... so small and fragile... he was afraid of touching him... tainting him with his dirty hands...corrupting that innocent stare...He was so insecure... and so he told his former sensei, who just snorted at hi and cradled the baby close to himself...  
  
"Become worthy of being his father then..." The white haired man had said simply and left, the little one needed medial attention anyway.  
  
Kakashi should have known that challenging Sasuke Uchiha would mean something important... Maybe he did, he wasn't sure... in weeks Sasuke had stopped drinking, had shoved off all the women that neared him and took the Jounin exam...  
  
In just as few years he was ANBU...  
  
The perfect father, ready to give a wonderful life to his son...  
  
His little Takara...  
  
"AHA!!!!" Yelled a high-pitched voice drawing Sasuke out of his thoughts, another boy had found Takara-chan hidden in their new sensei's shadow. And because of the scare, the little boy had clung to the man's leg in fright. Making the teacher laugh happily.  
  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow...  
  
The man wore a bandana around his head and sun glasses, also a mask like Kakashi's covered the rest of his face, his body, which Sasuke's sex deprived mind noted, was very firm and oddly sex, was covered by black pants and a black, sleeveless shirt the typical Jounin green best was open.  
  
In other words the teacher looked sloppy...  
  
". N... no... No fair, Dai-chan!!" Takara pouted, blushing lightly at the warm hand of his teacher who was caressing his head approvingly.  
  
"It was a very good technique Takara-kun..." the man said in his soft tenor voice and Takara felt a surge of pride in him. He had liked the new sensei immediately when he saw him; there was something in him that he couldn't deny... something... attractive...  
  
"A...ari.. Arigato sensei..." The man smiled at him and blew on the whistle that hung around his neck.  
  
"GUYS! Daisuke found Takara!!!" All the other children, who had already been found, rushed to them with huge smiles in their faces. Takara, being the last one, didn't notice he was still hugging his sensei tightly.  
  
But Sasuke did...  
  
"That's the new teacher?" He asked, not very amused. Sakura nodded lightly.  
  
"Since he took the class, Takara has been following him like a chicken to his mother hen... it's cute." The woman noted smiling. "I thought you might like to meet your son's new hero..." then she approached the kids with a grin and patted her own son, Daisuke, on the head tenderly.  
  
"Hey kids... "She started. "TICKLE WAR TO SENSEI!!!" As one, all the children pilled don the new sensei, sending him to the ground. Sasuke tried not to laugh as the Jounin tried to peel off forty or so children off him, laughing all the time...  
  
Maybe tat man would be good for his son...  
  
But as the war ended and the children stood from their teacher's body, Sasuke's smile died on his lips...  
  
Bandana off, he could now see the man's wild blond hair... and deep blue eyes searched for his fallen sunglasses among the grass...  
  
"That hurt you brats!" That masculine voice whined and Takara, much to his father's surprise, took his teacher's mask off to kiss his cheek, revealing three whisker like scars in each cheek.  
  
"We're sorry Naruto-sensei..." The boy whispered a little apprehensive. The blonde man smiled at him and patted his head.  
  
"Don't worry Ta-chan... my pride hurts more than the fall." The children laughed along with Sakura, still not noticing Sasuke standing by the shadows...  
  
Naruto was back...  
  
Just as he had promised...  
  
He was back... for him...  
  
"Oi!" Another voice, deeper than Naruto's called them, and everyone turned to the door. "What are you all doing, you take the fun part and leave me to give the kids a test?" Another man came out of the school building, also wearing his Jounin uniform and smiling lightly at them all.  
  
The children smiled happily...  
  
Sakura sighed...she had forgotten to mention this to Sasuke....  
  
Naruto pouted...  
  
"You took them to a picnic last week and left me here grading the shurikens!" he complained standing up and dusting his pants. The newcomer smiled.  
  
"And the kids love me for it, right kids?" He said and opened his arms. In seconds the whole class was running to him.  
  
"GAARA-SENSEI!!!" They cried in joy of seeing their other favorite teacher coming to play with them...  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened once more... Sharingan flaring...  
  
Gaara...?  
  
**TBC  
  
A/N: **Evil little me doing another spun of the moment fic, I feel I should experiment with made over concepts on Naruto before moving onto original matters. Now, what do you all think? Review ne?


End file.
